habia una vez un diario de verano
by kikio 14
Summary: querido maestro terada: por favor no lea el diario,no queria usar una excusa boba como que mi gato se lo habia tragado,lo hice pero no quiero que usted lo lea,no es el aburrido diario que crei que iba a escribir,como iba a saber yo que este verano iba a ser tan interesante,como iba a saber yo que una visita a casa de la tia hiren iba a cambiar tanto mi vida. sakura kinomoto
1. Chapter 1

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**Habia una vez un diario de verano**_

CAPITULO I:antes del verano

Sakura kinomoto, ese es mi nombre, tengo 17 años, soy lo que se puede llamar un raton de biblioteca,touya toda la vida me a llamado la come libros,talvez tenga razon, no soy muy atractiva para el sexo opuesto,segun mi madre no es porque no sea bonita sino porque encontre la forma de mimetizarme tras la belleza llamativa y exhuberante de tomoyo,mi mejor amiga. siempre estoy detras de pilas enormes de libros,ocultandome tras enormes sacos y mis lentes de leer.

es mucho pedir que alguien se fije en mi por como soy,que alguien vea algo bueno en mi extraña forma de ser,si si lo es, se que nadie jamas notara siquiera que existo,he sido asi toda mi vida y no puedo cambiar. una vez mi tia hiren dijo que en casa yo no podia ser quien era realmente pues yo me habia acoplado a lo que los demas querian,mama y papa querian una hija con excelentes calificaciones en eso me comverti,touya queria que su hermana menor estuviera soltera siempre he hecho todo lo posible para que asi sea,jamas he hecho o sido algo que yo quiera. aunque pensandolo bien tomoyo tiene razon puedo mantener la escencia pero cambiar el estuche,ella siempre ha querido cambiar mi forma de vestirme,de maquillarme de peinarme. Ahora que ire a ver a mi tia hiren debo verme preciosa,llamare a tomoyo para contarle lo que estoy pensando.

han pasado varios dias desde mi ultima charla conmigo misma,lo se sueno como una loca desquisiada pero soy muy amiga de mi misma,puede que no tenga muy alta el autoestima pero me caigo bien. llame a tomoyo y como lo pense se volvio loca en cuanto se lo dije,cuando se emociona empieza a balbucear y no entiendo un carajo de lo que dice pero bueno asi la quiero.

* * *

Y alli estaba yo sentada en la plazoleta de comidas de el mall tomoeda center, el centro comercial favorito de tomoyo,ella ama este centro comercial, despues de un dia arduo de compras al lado de tomoyo necesitaba un descanso y comer algo. compramos muchas cosas,blusas,jeans,sorts,minifaldas,vestidos,trajes y salidas de baño y lenceria.

voy a morir-le dije a tomoyo-estoy agotada,muy muy cansada

lo se,pero valdra la pena-dijo con voz soñadora-talvez conoscas a un chico guapo

sonrei sabia que eso no iba a pasar

vamos a comer algo-dijo tomoyo

sonrei denuevo,tenia hambre,entramos a un restaurante y no pude evitarlo respire profundo inhalando el delicioso aroma de la comida, el chico de servicio se acerco a la mesa y no sonrio,yo sonrei de vuelta.

yo quiero un plato extragrande de pasta con veguetales,tambien una ensalada cesar con doble racion de crutones y queso holandes,tambien quiero pan frances con mantequilla de ajo y un mojito de mora porfavor

tomoyo sonrio-como es que comes tanto-dijo- yo solo quiero una ensalada primavera y un mojito de menta

el chico se fue y entonces mire feo a tomoyo,como se le ocurria llamarme tragona en publico

vas a morirte de hambre tom-le dije con una sonrisa

y tu de indigestion-dijo en tono jocoso

nos hechamos a reir hasta que llego nuestra comida,ese restaurante era el cielo,la comida era deliciosa.

en menos de veinte minutos ya habiamos terminado de comer e ibamos rumbo a mi casa.

la tia hiren vive en una isla no se donde tomy-dije preocupada-jamas habia usado trajes de baño de dos piezas y lo sabes, sabes que me da verguenza

la isla queda en rodson sakura y verguenza de que? de tus hemosas piernas,de tu perfecta figura, de tu muy bien formado y simetrico cuerpo, deja la bobada sakura,eres una mujer bellisima,unica,diferente-dijo tomoyo con conviccion- te apuesto lo que sea a que vulves con un novio muy guapo

no digas tonterias tom-dije

no son tonterias sak-dijo tomoyo muy combencida

sonrei,era imposible discutir con tomoyo ella siempre inciste en tener la razon incluso cuando no la tiene.

entre a mi casa despues de despedirme de tom, subi corriendo a mi habitacion y empece a empacar mi maleta,viajaria en dos dias y no queria que me faltara nada,queria tenerlo todo listo

* * *

**queridas mias he aqui una nueva historia.  
**

**¿les gusto el primer capitulo? espero que si**

**las quiere**

**kikio**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**Habia una vez un diario de verano**_

CAPITULO II: empezando mi verano

sakura querida-grito nadeshko kinomoto en pocas palabras,mi madre-llamo tu tia hiren,dijo que estan ansiosos de verte,tu tia suena como loca,esta muy emocionada por tu viaje

yo tambien estoy emocionada-grite-y no la llames loca,solo es muy..entuciasta

no puedo creer que te vas a ir todo el verano-dijo mi madre

hablando de verano recorde que debo escribir un diario sobre mi vida cotiniana en el verano,el maestro terada nos lo dejo para entregarlo en septiembre que es cuando regresamos a clases,este seguro sera un diario muy aburrido basandonos en que es mi vida la que va a narrarse,empezare a aescribirlo mañana,no mejor lo empiezo el dia del viaje para que halla algo interesante que contar.

_**Viernes 13 de junio:**_

hoy me voy de viaje a rodson a casa de mi tia hiren,ella es hermana de mi papa, se que esta casada con hien li...no recuerdo si tiene hijos.

mama esta como loca,no puede creer que su pequeña niña se va ir de viaje sola como toda una mujer,papa sonrie y dice que voy a estar bien que confia en mi,que seguro se cuidarme sola,ademas sabe que tia hiren me cuidara,por otra parte esta el loco sobre protector de mi hermano mayor touya que dice que no es buena idea que valla sola que puedo estar en peligro,que me puede pasar algo...mi hermano esta como loco.

ayer fui por mis lentes de contacto para dejar de usar mis gafas,segun mi mama me veo preciosa,tambien me corte el cabello y me hice reflejos..creo que es obvio que todo fue ide a de tomoyo.

me voy ya al aeropuerto,escribire cuando llegue a la casa de tia hiren.

**en casa de la tia hiren:**

fue el viaje mas raro del mundo,me quede dormida,me deperte cuando una de las asistentes de vuelo me toco el hombro diciensome que ya ibamos a aterrizar,crreo que me sonroje luego de darle las gracias por despertarme. pero saben eso no es lo unico que paso en cuanto llegue a la casa vi un milagro del cielo,un angel,un dios griego, vi a MI PRIMO shaoran li. porque tenia que ser mi primo,es divino,es muy parecido a el tio hien,tien los ojos ambar profundo,el cabello castaño y la tez morena,los labios inmaculados y divinos,por dios que pasa conmigo demasiada cursileria y palabras melosas juntas.

ahora que lo pienso no lo habia visto antes,las reuniones familiares siempre son en mi casa pero no recuerdo haber visto alguna vez al adonis que tengo por familiar en primer grado. me quede sin habla en cuanto lo vi,creo que incluso me sonroje.

tia hiren corria de un lado a otro como una loca diciendo que estaba preciosa,que estaba al,que ya era toda una mujer. me hisos sentarme en la sala juntoa shaoran,el me miraba pero no me hablaba mucho,solo dijo hola,que tal todo,pero hubo una afirmacion que me sorprendio,me dejo perpleja en cuanto la dijo.

el dijo algo asi-_ desde la ultima vez que te vi has cambiado mucho sakura_

el me habia visto antes..me quede con las ganas de preguntarle cuando,donde y como me habia visto pues la tia hiren nos llamo a cenar..lo se el viaje fue largisisisisimo.

bueno esto es todo lo que hay por contar hoy es hora de ir a dormir.

Buena noche mundo!

Buena noche shaoran li!

* * *

**NOTAS DE KIKIO:  
**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si...espero sus reviews su opinion es muy muy muy muy muy importante**

**las quiere muchisimo  
**

**Kikio**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**Habia una vez un diario de verano**_

CAPITULO III: preguntas

**Sabado 14 de junio:**

Hola mundo, ¿que tal anda todo?

por mi parte hay algunas cosas que contar, hoy me levante temprano ( hay que novedad sakura,como si no hicieras eso siempre), hice mi cama,me duche, me puse algo comodo y sali al balcon a leer un poco (no se si lo habia dicho pero la casa de tia hiren tiene un bellisimo balcon que sale de la sala de estar) y adivinen que shaoran estaba alli, sentado en la baranda con un libro entre sus manos.

"_el verano en el que todo estubimos enamorados_", lei ese libro hace un tiempo, el maestro terada nos lo hizo leer, es una novela algo llamativa, es lo que suelen llamar novela juvenil romantica. shaoran levanto la vista y me miro con una sonrisa de esas que hacen sentir cosquillitas en la espalda.

vas a leer-pregunto sin quitar su vista de mi, yo simplemente asenti, odio quedarme muda pero es que aun me da demasiada verguenza.

que vas a leer-

pue...pues voy a leer sangre y oro-susurre- te gusta anne rice?

es de mis autoras favoritas,si quieres puedes tomar algunos de sus libros de mi bliblioteca-no se porque razn no me quitaba la vista de encima mientras hablaba, solo pude susurrar un gracias y sonreir como una tonta.

quieres que vallamos a la playa en la tarde o mañana?, obvio solo si quieres-

asenti sonrojada, demasiado sonrojada, debi parecer un tomate maduro en epoca de cosecha, debi verme patetica

pueden creerlo, porque yo no...no dijo vas air a la playa mas tarde o mañana?, dijo fuerte y claro valllamos,nosotros, los dos. Dios mio mi cerebro se hace pure solo con escucharlo hablar. un segundo conciencia casquibana es mi primo, la familia es sagrada y se respeta o eso me enseño mamá.

despues de un rato de estar leyendo tia hiren nos llamon a desayunar, no se si lo habia dicho pero la tia hiren cocina delicioso. despues de desayunar shaoran me comvencio para ir a la playa, fue genial por lo menos para mi. nos sentamos en una manta sobre la arena, me puse uno de los vestidos de baño que compre con tomoyo,shaoran no dejaba de mirarme. duramos un buen rato sentados sin hablar hasta que pregunto-porque cambiaste tanto sakura?-el sonrio y yo me sonroje.

no cambie tanto-dije aun ruborizada

el sonrio de nuevo- tu cabello era mas oscuro, te quitaste los lentes y cambiaste mucho tu forma de vestirte, jamas te habia visto en short o falta o con blusas tan llamativas, no estoy diciendo que no te veas guapa asi solo que desde mi perspectiva te veias mas guapa y adorable con tus lentes y tus enormes busos.(pueden creerlo, le paresco guapa a shaoran.), sabes te apuesto lo que quieras a que no sabias que tu tia hiren tenia un hijo,que no conocias mi rostro o siquiera mi nombre

entonces baje el rostro sonrojada, me sentia muy avergonzada, como es que el sabia todo eso de mi y yo..yo no sabia nada de el, nisiquiera sabia que existia- lo lamento, soy muy despistada jamas quise notar a nadie, crei que nadie me notaba asi que decidi no darme cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo siento mucho

no tienes nada que sentir, es tu forma de ser y asi eres genial-dijo rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos- tengo una idea vamos a laguna rocosa

a donde?- lo se sone como una idiota

a laguna rocosa, es un poso rodeado de rocas de colores popr el liquen que las cubre,a esta hora no hay mucha gente,quieres que vallamos?

como negarme si lo dijo con una sonrisa que pone en estado flotativo a cualquiera, alli estubimos hasta las dos de la tarde, la tia hiren llamo para decirnos que el almuerzo estaba listo, que nos esperaba. despues de ir a casa y almorzar la tarde fue tranquila, fuimos la mar y en cuando oscurecio vimops las estrellas.

bueno es hora de dormir.

Buena noche mundo!

Buena noche maestro terada!

Buena noche shaoran li!

* * *

**NOTAS DE KIKIO:**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si...espero sus reviews su opinion es muy muy muy muy muy importante. lamento no haber publicado antes, la universidad ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo.**

**que tengan un lindo resto de dia!**

**las quiere muchisimo  
**

**Kikio**


End file.
